Of Mice and Men
by RightSide
Summary: Rory is drugged at one of Tristan’s parties, and he makes a mistake that ends up costing Rory everything that matters.
1. Losing Mary

**Title: Of Mice and Men**

**Author: Rightside**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I've already come to terms with it, so should you.**

**Summary: Rory is drugged at one of Tristan's parties, and he makes a mistake that ends up costing Rory everything that matters.**

**Chapter 1: Losing Mary**

Tristan watched his partner with curious eyes, attempting to memorize her features before she awoke and realized what had happened between them. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over, making the gold silk sheets travel down her side to reveal her naked torso. Ever since he'd been hit with the alarming truth of what had really occurred last night, he'd made sure not to look at any body part that wasn't meant to be seen. This being so, she wasn't left exposed for too long before Tristan covered her again, leaving a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

Her attendance at his party in itself had been a shock. He'd been standing near the refreshments when she made her grand entrance, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a plain black top. Elegant, classic, gorgeous... there wasn't a word deserving enough to describe her. He'd watched her mingle, surprising him as she accepted the champaign offered to her by one of his close friends. After an hour of socializing, she hugged him and wished him a 'happy birthday', not knowing that he'd held his breath the entire time. Forever he'd have her scent of coffee and vanilla in his memory.

Alarm bells should have sounded when she'd agreed to dance with him. Her moves went beyond her normal conservative, and then there was the kiss. Oh, he could have melted in that kiss, died from happiness at the knowledge she didn't hate him. The dance could have been a facade. A sort of 'don't turn him down on his birthday' pleasantry. But a kiss? That was further than he'd expected her to go. He looked at her, tasted her, and was convinced that any mortal man would be unworthy to have such a pristine porcelain goddess. So enthralled was he that when he took her to his room he'd been too in the moment to notice her staggering steps and slurred words.

The damage had already been done when he saw the glass of wine she had insisted she bring with her and the unnatural layer of fizz that had floated to the surface. Everything rushed at him at once. Her non-responsive behavior he'd assumed to be shyness. The way she'd fallen asleep directly afterward. The hand which had slapped his back along with a 'your welcome' and 'good luck' before he ascended the stairs. The virgin had been offered on a platter and he hadn't been able to see past his own agenda. Tristan shuddered at the very thought.

So, with as much tenderness as he possessed, he traced her face with the back of his hand. He was unfamiliar with such acts of affection, his average connection with women after sex being the five minutes it took him to dress himself and assure her she was amazing. But this was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Rory. His Mary. The one girl he was certain of could make him change his ways. For once in his life, he allowed himself to shed a tear, not for his own sake, but for hers. Everyone would know come Monday morning, and the fragile alliance he'd built with her would break into a thousand irreparable pieces.

When she did wake up, he pretended to be asleep, realizing the last thing she needed was an even more awkward moment. A panic came over her, that much he could tell, and her breathing quickened as she trembled. Every inch of him fought to move, to comfort. It was useless, though, and two minutes later Rory Gilmore crept out of his life, leaving him cold, confused, and afraid of what the week ahead would have in store.

**AN: Review if you would like me to continue... but I warn you, I will most likely do so with or without your consent. Haha. You know you love me.**


	2. We Three Kings

**Title: Of Mice and Men**

**Author: Rightside**

**A/N: To view disclaimer, summary, and other essential materials, refer to chapter one because I'm too lazy to post it twice.**

**A/N2: I never thought I'd get thirty reviews and counting just from one chapter. It's my first Gilmore Girls fic, so it might not be the most creative piece of literature. Rest assured, though... I'll try not to disappoint. Oh, and not to deter you, but if you want happy-go-lucky fic you're not going to find it here. Sad but true. Anywho... love to all! Review!**

**IMPORTANT: Jess is already in Star's Hollow in my story. Also, Dean and Rory's relationship never had the nice bounce back after the initial break-up. I just don't think that was realistic. They are still together, but in a rocky sort of way. Oh, and obviously Tristan didn't go to military school...**

**Chapter 2: We Three Kings**

She had known it had been a mistake. Even when she was speaking the words they sounded bitter in her mouth, as if she knew what consequences would occur but not wanting to admit them. It had just been so hard to keep quiet, to not tell her mother that she had not, in fact, been caught up in the blizzard that had conveniently blown through Hartford. It was as if the Fates were laughing in their devious little way, making her confess on her own terms, without the helpful push of the adult persuasion. So she had found another source to spill her mind to.

After she had completed her sad little tale to Jess, he shook his head, tilting it in a quiet frustration. She wondered what it was that he wasn't telling her. Perhaps he was amazed by her mistake. Or disappointed? No, he was the one person she could trust never to feel disappointed by her. He loved her, that she knew, but the only love she felt for him was purely platonic.

"Stay here." was all he said, patting the bridge solemnly before leaving her to her own chaotic thoughts. When he came back minutes later he sat down, laid a hand on her shoulder, and began to rub her back in small circles. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she laid her head down in his lap, needing comfort.

"Shh, now." he said, "I'm gonna fix it, Ror. You know I'll fix it." And Rory wanted to believe him, but as she lay there she had no idea what he could do that would make the day that was to come in any way alright.

When morning did arrive, however, time seemed to speed foreword no matter how sluggish she attempted to be. The long drive to school flew by, and before she knew it, she was at her locker flipping through the combination. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted him, Tristan, surrounded by his usual group of lemmings.

"You look just like them."

"Huh?" Rory turned to find Paris, Madeline, and Louis.

"Don't play coy. The entire school knows what happened. And now you're just another piece of conquered territory. How pathetic." Rory slammed her locker shut and could feel the blush creep up her face. He had told the entire school about an event she couldn't even remember happening. Taking another glance in his direction, she saw what she'd missed before. Everyone in the group was patting him on the back in congratulations, peeking at her from time to time.

"I guess there's no point in calling you Mary anymore." one of the minions said as he passed her by. Madeline smirked evilly.

"I may not like you, Gilmore, but now I can't even respect you." Paris added before leaving Rory to her misery. The hall was a buzz. Some were brave enough to ask her if the rumors were true, but most watched from a distance. Rory told herself she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of knowing they got to her.

By third period she thought she was going to die as she overheard a group talking about Saturday night. Although she didn't catch all of it, the words 'slut', 'king, 'Magdeline', and 'it's always the quiet ones' were distinct enough for her to be sure they were said. While she shared the class with the 'King of Chilton', she was saved from any interaction by the seating arrangement. No groups were made where he could slip in, and for that she was grateful.

"Dean?" she spoke into the cell phone, careful to hide it as she walked by classrooms during the ten minute passing period.

"Rory?" he sounded worried.

"I know you're at school, but I was wondering if maybe you could come get me."

"Why? What's wrong?" he whispered. He must have been in class, and she tortured herself mentally. What was she doing?

"I just failed a test and Paris is making my day a living hell."

"I'm sorry. I have a huge exam in a half hour. The teacher doesn't allow make-ups."

"That's right." she had forgotten.

"No, you know what, it's fine. I'll talk my mom into writing a note. When do you want me to come get you?"

"Dean, it's fine. Stay. Take your test. I'll be okay. I promise. I'm just overreacting is all. It's my first bad grade. Not going to kill me, I swear."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." she tried to sound upbeat.

"Really?"

"Yes, now get back to class. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you," there was a break for a moment, "Oh, and Rory?"

"Dean?"

"You know I love you."

"Dido." she hung up the phone and took her seat. Ten minutes into the period she was receiving glares from her pupils. She had refused to sit with her group and was working alone. She thought it was going to go unnoticed until someone decided to complain to the teacher.

"Gilmore!" he barked. She was shaking as she walked out the door he was holding open for her.

"I don't care what happened this weekend, Ms. Gilmore. For all I know, Mr. DuGrey could be your twin brother. I don't care. What I do care about is your work in my class, and that means working with your group. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." she said, hanging her head as she walked back inside. The only seat left was next to Tristan, and she refused to make eye contact as she sat down.

"Mar, please." he pleaded, trying to get her attention.

"Don't." was all she could say, giving him a look that made him tremble. She began to scribble notes and tried to seem busy although all she could seem to think about were the seven hours missing in her life. To make matters worse, the other four members of the group were smirking the entire period at the pair. When the bell rang, Kyle, a classmate she'd lent her notes to a couple of times, pressed her against a locker.

"Since the cute and innocent label's been thrown out the window, what do you think? Meet you in my car after school?" she closed her eyes and tried to shove him off. When the pressure holding her was released she thought she'd succeeded. She was wrong.

"You leave her the hell alone!" Tristan yelled, tossing him against the lockers across from her. Kyle was on the ground.

"Why? You afraid I'll hurt her?" he got up smiling.

"Stay away from her."

"What damage could I do that you haven't already done? Does she even know what happened? Did you have to guts to tell her?" They had an audience of over fifty students. Nearly everyone who had fifth period lunch was gathered around the three of them. She stared hard at the two boys, trying to piece together what they were saying.

"There's nothing to say, Kyle." Tristan's voice grew dangerous. Kyle was on a slope he couldn't afford to plummet down.

"Nothing to say? When I saw Mike handing her the Champaign I thought it was just him playing a prank." Tristan tackled him to the ground, but Kyle was small and moved quicker.

"But then you took her upstairs. What? You get tired of playing fair?" he hit Tristan with a lucky shot before he was sent to the ground after a swing at his temple. Tristan jumped on him and began to hit whatever was within reach. When a couple of seniors finally gathered enough common sense to pull him off, Kyle was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and a couple of scrapes on his cheek where his head had hit the metal of the lockers. Tristan sported a broken nose.

"Admit it, oh King of Chilton. You had to drug her to get in bed with her." Everything stopped. The world paused and every human being had his/her eyes on Rory. She backed into the wall, expression changing from confused to mortified. When she took off running towards the parking lot, Tristan went after her.

"Rory!" he shouted. The observers from earlier followed them out into the lot.

"Oh, is it Rory now? I guess you really can't call me Mary. How does it feel? You finally have me pegged down with all of the other girls in this damned place. I trusted you Tristan! I came to your party as a peace offering and wake up at five in the morning not knowing where I am or how I got there. Do you know how that feels? It"  
she paused a moment, and whispered, "it's rape Tristan." Tristan looked like he was on the brink of tears, but she refused to pity him.

"Rory!" a familiar voice called from the crowd. After several minutes of dead silence it came as a shock to see Jess push his way out of the mass of students.

"Jess?"

"You called Dean and I figured something was up. I've been looking for you everywhere in this place. Then I heard you shouting." the students were still there, some of them whispering amongst themselves as they tried to figure out who the newcomer was.

"How did you know I called?" was all she could ask.

"I have that class with him. He may be a lot of things, but secretive is not one of his major qualities," he took her by the hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Rory, please. I didn't mean for this." Tristan uttered hopelessly, not knowing what to do but hating that she was going to leave with yet another man. Could she forgive him?

"Is this him?" Jess asked, and Rory nodded.

"Leave him be, Jess," she begged, trying to make him understand they were not alone, "Don't make a scene." He silently agreed.

"You touch her." Jess said in a hushed tone and pointed at Rory, "Or even look at her in a way that she finds unsuitable, nothing- not your money, friends, reputation, whatever- will be able to stop me from bashing your head into the cement repeatedly. Understand?" Tristan, not wanting to make Rory even more upset by saying no, nodded. Jess placed his arm around her neck as he led her to the car. When he opened the door for her she hugged him tightly, and Tristan wondered if she would ever trust him enough to show him the same sign of affection. As she turned her gaze back to him and eyed him in a completely emotionless way, he began to doubt his fantasy and moved back into the school.

The King of Chilton had but one weakness, and today the world had seen him cut in the worst way imaginable...

When Rory arrived at her house, Dean was on her front porch. Thankfully Jess hadn't been able to stick around long enough to be seen. Luke had called begging him to come help with the 'mad house' the diner had been turned into after Taylor tried to pry the hardware sign off of the front of the building. Although Jess had been reluctant to leave her, but she promised she'd meet him later so they could talk.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Waiting for you. I didn't think you'd be here yet."

"How'd you do on your test?" he looked at her, confused, before it dawned on him what she was talking about.

"That doesn't matter. What really happened, Rory? I know it wasn't some test. You wouldn't be that upset over a test." he ran a hand absent mindedly through his hair. Rory was at a loss for what to say other than the lie from earlier.

"It was Paris. She... she just got under my skin in a huge way." she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder.

"How? What'd she say?"

"Does it matter? It was just the bitter rantings of a girl who can't think of anything better to do than ruin my life," she bit her lip, "Hold on, I'm going to shove my backpack inside."

"Here, I'll help." he moved to grab the bag.

"No! I mean, no. Just stay out here. I'll only be a moment." she kissed him on the cheek, barely touching him. Once inside she began to breathe rapidly. Tristan had slept with her. She'd told Jess and not Dean. Now Dean was on her front porch asking for answers. Her entire life was going to crumble, she was sure of it.

"See. I'm like Speedy Gonzalez minus the tail." she joked as she stepped back outside. Dean was sitting on the swing next to the house. Rory sat down beside him, then thought of a better idea and laid down, her head in his lap. Playing with her hair, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Minutes passed, and she pretended nothing had happened. It was just her and Dean floating on a cloud watching the world pass them by. He didn't need to know the details of her life as long as they were happy. And she would make it so they were happy, no matter the cost.

"I miss this." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"So do I." he laced his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand tightly, letting a sigh escape her lips. With his free hand, Dean traced her face with his index finger. Before she knew it, she was sleeping in Dean's arms.

He watched over her unconscious form for an hour, two hours, and then Lorelai came home. She merely smiled and snuck inside. Dean thought about taking her inside, but figured she would most likely wake if he picked her up. When Jess showed up, Dean couldn't bring himself to scowl.

"What are you doing here?" his words echoed Rory's.

"Just wanted to make sure she was okay." Jess said softly, eyes letting their guard down slightly at the sight of Rory's content face before hardening quickly again as he looked back at Dean.

"What's in it for you?" Dean asked sincerely. Jess cocked his head to the side.

"Am I supposed to automatically know what you're talking about?" For a moment Dean thought he would have to wake Rory up to avoid a fight, but decided against it.

"You think she'll leave me and run to you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Tried that. Didn't work. Maybe if I grow ten feet and wear an apron she'll finally notice me."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jess."

"I'm sorry. What kind of response were you hoping for?" he leaned against the railing, folding his arms. For once he was taller than his opponent.

"Giving her a ride from Chilton when she didn't ask you to. Ditching school to go get her. What was all of that?"

"Hey, she needed someone today." Jess sighed and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, "And if I can't be first, I'll settle for second best." Dean took in this statement, not knowing how to respond. Jess turned to leave.

"As long as we're being honest here, I'll let you in on something. It's funny, you know," Dean laughed wistfully, "I'm the one who has her and she doesn't even love me." He brushed a stray hair from her face and she rolled over a little as she slept.

"At least she lets you love her." Jess's lips turned up slightly in something that would have grown into a smile if he'd let it. Leaving Rory with Dean, he knew she was in good hands.

"Yeah, at least I have that." Dean whispered to himself, kissing her hand which was wrapped in his. He woke her up gently and she grumbled. At first she attempted to walk, but her footsteps were heavy. In true Disney fashion, he swept her off her feet and carried her to her room. Obviously Rory saw some sort of humor in this because she began to giggle.

"My prince."

"A prince? Why can't I be a king?" he asked playfully, kneeling on the ground beside her.

"Because that's too much like Tristan," she made a face and yawned, "I don't want you to be like him." Dean smiled, not understanding her completely.

"Your prince then." he said, kissing her forehead. She fell back into her dream world.

**A/N: I had this whole other version written and ready last weak, but it was too much like a Jess/Rory. The Gilmore Girls episodes running at the moment are of Jess and not of Tristan, so I keep having to stop myself from changing the pairing. Review, please. Opinions, options... even critiques. I'm open for anything!**


	3. Suffering the Consequences

**Title: Of Mice and Men**

**Author: RightSide**

**A/N: To view disclaimer, summary, and other essential materials, refer to chapter one because I'm too lazy to post it twice.**

**A/N2: Sorry for the hold up, kids. It looks like this is going to be a long one. There will be a lot of pairings suggested, but the one posted still stands in case you were wondering. Thank you for your support on this. I never would have thought I'd get so many reviews from two chapters... you guys are amazing.**

**HELP: I'm looking for an editor. Although I do speak English, I sometimes have trouble writing it down. If you think you're up for the task, let me know. Thanks.**

**Chapter 3: Suffering the Consequences**

Rory knew from the moment it began that something was wrong. At first it was little things. She couldn't handle her grandfather's aftershave. Grapefruit became appealing as an after school snack. Then coffee lost its flavor. Caffeine no longer filled her with comfort as she slept walked through her classes at Chilton. The gossip became unbearable at times but not worth the tears that she hid as she ducked into the girl's bathroom.

Her mother had noticed as well, and that was when everything went to hell.

"What's this all about?" Dean asked as Lorelai nearly dislocated his arm as she dragged him out of the market. Trying to collect herself, her first attempt at speaking was a complete failure. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the fumes radiating from her coffee cup.

"I need for you to tell me the truth-"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Hey! No interrupting! If you start to interrupt then I'll get even crankier then I already am. Got it?" He nodded, not understanding the reason for her hostility but willing to cooperate.

"Have you had sex with Rory?" Dean laughed anxiously.

"Is that what this is about?"

"Answer the question, Dean." Lorelai's voice lacked any type of emotion.

"No, I haven't." he said defensively. She side stepped him and began to walk purposefully towards Luke's. Dean caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"For what?" she scoffed.

"For you acting like this. Pulling me out of work to ask personal questions you honestly have no right to ask."

"No right to ask! My daughter has suddenly become distant and given up her favorite thing in the world. I have every right to ask whatever I damn well please. Now let go of me." he did with a completely confused look on his face, and she rushed to Luke's.

"Where is he?" her rampage was still going strong.

"Where's who?" Luke asked, placing a plate full of fries on the counter haphazardly. For some reason he felt like another car crash was headed his way.

"You know who," she shouted. A few of the customers left.

"What's going on?" Jess asked as he came down the stairs. Lorelai pushed him back up to stop herself from making a scene in front of half of the town. He cursed more than normal as he fell across the threshold to the room.

"What's your problem?"

"You. You are my problem. You used her. You manipulated her-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you impregnating Rory!" she screamed. Jess stood frozen before he grabbed his coat and shoved his way past her, ignoring her snide remarks.

"Where do you think you're going, you little punk?" she said, not allowing him to get to the stairs.

"I'm going to go see if Rory needs me, because unlike you I'm going to go do something constructive instead of making an ass out of myself by alerting the entire town of what's going on as I scream at a few bystanders."

"So you admit you did it. You ruined my daughter's life." she crossed her arms in front of her. It acted as a protective barrier as the two began to throw insults at one another. When Luke finally arrived he was able to keep Lorelai busy long enough for Jess to sneak out. Dean was there when he arrived at Rory's house.

"Dean, I'm so-" he could hear her sob between words.

"Don't say it Rory. I'm tired of this. First I think you're with me, you know. I think you're really with me. Then Jess starts coming around more often. You talk to him more than you do me. And this…" Dean trailed off, "I'm not sure if I can do it anymore, Rory. I… I need time to sort this all out. Figure out if there can even be an us anymore. I'm sorry." he pushed open the door and walked out. Inside a tearstained Rory was standing in her pajamas watching him leave. Jess began to clap.

"Nice job. Leave the girl you love when things get hard. You're a real catch, you know that." Lorelai pulled into the driveway, but wasn't out of the car yet.

"Yeah, I am. And I don't deserve this."

"What?" Jess spat out.

"She cheated on me. Forgive me if I'm having second thoughts about our relationship."

"And you have every right to, Dean. I'm sorry that I blew up at you." Lorelai chimed in, patting Dean on the back. Jess looked at them both and had to fight the urge to vomit. He ran to Rory, realizing his disgust was less important than her current condition. She began to spout more tears and explained how her mother caught her having a bout of morning sickness. A fight had ensued, and when Rory didn't give answers Lorelai ran to Dean.

"Wait here a moment, okay baby?" he said, ducking inside for a second. Lorelai waved Dean off and came inside. Neither of them spoke.

"Come on, Rory." Jess said, emerging from her room, "We're going."

"Like hell you are!" Lorelai screamed.

"This doesn't involve you," he said, dismissing her easily and gathering a broken Rory in his arms. Lorelai grabbed her daughter back, nearly hissing at Jess.

"Get out now." she ordered him.

"And leave Rory here with you? I think she's been traumatized enough."

"She did this to herself and now she'll have to suffer the consequences of her actions."

"You know what, Rory's too nice of a person to tell you this, but I've just about had it with you and your self-righteous attitude."

"Jess, no." Rory whispered half-heartedly. She was growing weaker, though she couldn't understand why.

"Shut up, Rory. Let me hear what he has to say." Lorelai's tone was certain as she once again folded her arms and huffed.

"I was raped!" Rory yelled at her mother, "I didn't want to tell you, but to hell with it now! You're not worth protecting! I went to Tristan's party and was drugged and raped about a month ago. But it got complicated. Chilton is hell enough with the gossip, I didn't want a lawsuit."

"Emily would have known about this by-"

"Kids aren't stupid, Mother. They know when not to talk." Rory took on her mother's stance.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how."

"I don't know what to say." tears were welling in Lorelai's eyes, and when no other words could come to her she repeated, "I don't know what to say."

"I think you've said enough." Rory walked out the door with Jess in tow. Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed. A machine greeted her and she fought her first impulse to throw the phone to the ground.

"Chris," she sniffled, "Chris, I messed up. I need you here. Please." she hung up and began to cry uncontrollably. Then she did something she didn't think was possible. She picked up the phone again and chose a different number.

"Mom…" again she began to sob.

Rory jumped in Jess's car, and though she unsure of herself she was certain of one thing. She couldn't come back. No matter what her future held, Star's Hollow was out of her life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked as he turned the ignition. She nodded, and he absent-mindedly wiped away a tear that was falling in slow motion down her face. She smiled slightly. A fake, reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't want them to see me that way," she muttered.

"What way?" he pulled out of her driveway.

"Like I'm one of those girls who lost herself along the way. I don't want to come back until everything's okay again." she sounded as if she was telling herself as well as him.

"I know a place we could go."

"We?"

"Yeah," he stopped in the middle of the road and held her hand in his, "we."

"Let's go to California."

"What's in California?"

"My dad." Jess nodded, but then a thought came to him.

"Why don't we go to Hartford and then to California?" he asked slowly. She understood his meaning and agreed. After much discussion and many stops where Jess needed to remind her she didn't owe Tristan anything, it was decided she would write a letter in case she lost her nerve at the door. Jess told her to check the back seat after she noticed her lack of paper and saw two duffle bags. One filled with her clothing and the other, smaller version with her favorite books that she kept in a drawer along with her writing supplies.

"How did you…?" she let it go after she noticed his smirk.

"I grabbed some essentials after I came in. When I told you to wait." she grinned at his thoughtfulness, changed, and began a short letter to Tristan. By the time they arrived at his mansion in Hartford, it was complete and sealed inside of a plain envelope with his name written clearly on the back. Shaking slightly, she opened her door and made her way to the entrance. A servant answered before she even reached for the bell.

"You're late." he stated and left the door wide open as he turned and left. Not knowing what to do with herself, she decided to make her way upstairs. It wasn't until it was too late that she heard the crash and feminine moan illicit from inside the hallway that lead to his bedroom.

"Oh my gosh." the blonde girl exclaimed, picking up her discarded shirt and holding it to her bare chest. Tristan's eyes went wide as he realized who had intruded on his steamy session.

"Rory?" he murmured, not believing his eyes.

"This was a mistake," she said, watching the girl duck into the bathroom to replace her blouse. She turned to leave, but Tristan wrapped an arm around hers to stop her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stealing a glance at the bathroom door. In the mad rush the girl had made, Rory hadn't been able to register that Tristan was also lacking a shirt and was now showing off an incredible six-pack. He opened his bedroom door, and she followed him inside.

"I'm leaving town permanently, and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Okay," he put on a shirt, "Goodbye." His eyes were faded, all feeling drained from them.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she didn't feel as much sorrow as she was showing him, but the day's events were taking enough of a toll on her to make her overly emotional. A droplet of water fell from her face for the hundredth time.

"Oh, Mary. What did you want me to say?" his voice was soft but serious, "I haven't spoken to you in weeks. You've been avoiding me, not returning my phone calls, and all of the sudden you're expecting me to what? What do you want from me, Mar?" he cupped her face with his hand.

"Nothing. You know, I didn't even want to come. Jess told me to write a letter in case words didn't work… and they're not. I just…" her voice broke, "I want you to know I could have loved you. When you read this, you'll understand. If things had been different… if I wasn't Rory Gilmore, you weren't Tristan DuGrey, and we didn't have this mess to clean up, I could have loved you. You deserve to know that." She kissed his cheek as he stood unable to move and pressed the letter into his palm.

"Tristan, what's going on?" the blonde asked, now completely dressed. A brunette also appeared, and Rory understood why the man who opened the door was so rude to her. He thought she was one of Tristan's toys, too.

"Nothing, ladies. I was just leaving," she looked back to Tristan, "Goodbye." With that she left. Tristan turned to the girls who were now eyeing him as if he was some sort of pastry.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this tonight." he said, and after a convincing act he persuaded them to take a rain check. With a humble kiss on the lips each, they also disappeared. Tristan tore open the letter.

_Dear Tristan,_

_There are so many things I wish I could tell you. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage or the will to speak to you after what happened. I didn't know where to start, so I didn't. I know you were careful, but I'm pregnant. Don't try to race the clock to find me or do anything heroic. Just live the life you want to lead, Tristan. You're an amazing person underneath. Don't waste what you have attempting to please society. I want you to know I'll never forget you, and you'll always have a place in my heart._

_-Rory-_

The letter began to shake violently in his hand, and he grabbed the table beside him in an attempt to steady himself. He cursed everything he could think of, including her. There was a dead silence that spread through the household, giving him a feeling of true loneliness.

"To hell with it." he told himself, grabbing the set of keys closest to him. Driving to Star's Hollow at life or death speeds, he arrived believing she had been on her way home when she left. When he stormed inside, he nearly tripped over Lorelai's body. Her face was pale as she lied on the floor, a bottle of some sort of alcohol in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"Ms. Gilmore!" he called as he knelt by her side. After trying to make her open her eyes and seeing that she was truly unconscious, he grabbed his own phone and dialed emergency.

"Hello?" he asked as soon as someone answered, "Yes, there's a woman passed out on the floor and I think she's been drinking. I can't get her to wake up. Jesus, I don't think she's breathing." The woman on the other side of the line asked if there were pills lying around and other idiotic questions Tristan didn't know the answers to. When the word 'ambulance' finally came out of her mouth he hung up and tried to once again wake her up.

Five hours later she was stabilized.

"Do you know what happened to her?" he asked, although he already knew part of the answer.

"It looks like a suicide attempt, but we can't be sure. We pumped her stomach to clear her system as much as we could. She should be fine."

"How does too much alcohol lead you to think she's suicidal?" he asked, not liking where this was going. Suicidal meant psychologists, therapy, and medication.

"Listen, you're not a family member. I honestly shouldn't have told you anything. Does she have a sister or someone we could contact?"

"She has a daughter."

"Great, do you have her number?"

"No, no I don't." he answered, half in a daze.

"Fine. Stick around another couple of hours and she'll be up on her feet. Then we'll let you escort her out of here, okay?" the doctor was pitying him, he had a look in his eye that made Tristan feel like a three year old who's wandered away from his parents in the middle of the grocery store.

"Okay. I'll stay," he said, sitting down in an uncomfortable black chair in the waiting room. Lorelai had tried to commit suicide. If she'd succeeded, it would have been his fault. Her blood would have been on his hands, all because of one stupid night. One incredibly moronic decision that changed not only his life, but also Rory's and her mother's. There was only one thing he could do. Find her, and somehow piece her life back together before it was too late.

**A/N3: Please review. I know a lot of you didn't want this sort of development to occur, but I have some ideas that I hope will make up for it. Input is always appreciated! Oh, and remember, editor wanted!**


	4. Brown Eyed Girl

**Title: Of Mice and Men**

Author: RightSide

A/N: To view the disclaimer and other essentials, see chapter one.

A/N2: The song is 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' by Poison. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming if you can. I'm so sorry about the wait.

A/N3: If you commented about the editor thing, I'm still going to get one. It's just that it's about time I update and figure might as well just shove this out there now while I have time. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 4: Brown Eyed Girl**

Despite the few moments of bickering over the music selection, Jess and Rory's drive was unusually silent. Their minds were clicking, attempting to foresee what their futures would have in store. Both were brutally reminded of Jess's habit of running away when things became difficult and of their sorely lacking financial situation. When a hotel passed by, both noticed fatigue affecting their limbs and set off to locate the next one. A Holiday Inn soon came into view, and though the only room left was single, they took it.

"Where'd you get the money?" Rory asked as she searched through the duffel bags to find a pair of clean pajamas.

"Work." was his only reply. He watched her dig through her things until she was satisfied with what she'd chosen and left him to change in the bathroom. It hadn't occurred to him to bring his clothes as well, and he knew he was going to regret it as the temperature rose while he was stuck in a greasy Flogging Molly shirt and jeans.

"You're not going to wear that to sleep in, are you?" Rory asked as she emerged clad in a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a gray tank top. He shrugged, took a pillow off of the bed, and threw it to the ground.

"Doesn't really matter. At least this way I won't need to steal any of your blankets." he lied down on the floor and patted the bed next to him.

"You don't have to sleep down there."

"Yes, I do." he said, sitting up.

"Well, you can pretend to have good manners tomorrow night. Just…" she inhaled deeply, "don't stay down there. Please?" Sensing her rapid mood change, he got up and placed the pillow back in its rightful place. She slipped between the covers and Jess removed his shirt. The action didn't bother her. It was like a boiler in the room despite the snow falling outside. When the pants came off, however, she let out a yelp.

"You're not going to sleep nude, are you?" she asked shyly. He shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Just trying not to mess up the bed too bad." he answered and crawled in. Both were quiet for a long time, and then Rory reached for Jess. Something cracked, and he squeezed her hand.

"Come here." he said, pulling her toward him. She clung to him as he stroked her back. Jess wasn't asking for intimacy, and that comforted Rory more than the strong arms that encircled her.

"You said before that you'd fix it. How?"

"I don't know, Ror, but I will. I swear to you, I will." he laid down and held her as she cried. When most of it had subsided, he began to do something he'd never done before. He sang to her.

'We both lie silently still In the dead of the night Although we both lie close together We feel miles apart inside'

She smiled and pulled him closer, which only egged him on. His voice was barely a whisper yet clear enough for both to hear.

'Was it something I said or something I did?  
Did my words not come out right?  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say, 'love's a game of easy come and easy go'  
But I wonder, does he know?  
Has he ever felt like this?  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow  
I guess

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn'

He forgot the words and made a couple of 'da na na' noises before stopping. Rory laughed a little and kissed his cheek in thanks. It stung him; it was a reminder of what he could never have.

"Goodnight, Jess." she murmured into his chest. He brushed his lips against her forehead and wished her sweet dreams.

---

Jess stood behind the counter of the local diner and wiped down the area in front of him. Staring at the door, a little hand reached for the handle and his face instantly brightened.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled. She threw down her denim backpack and ran to him, wrapping her small arms around his legs. Rory came in soon after to find him twirling her daughter around.

"How was your first day of school, Mary?" he asked cheerily.

"Fine." was all she said, settling her big brown eyes on the empty napkin holder in front of her.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Jess asked.

"I think she's still mad we're making her go." Rory answered knowingly, lifting Mary up into her lap as she took a seat at the bar. Jess grinned and kissed Rory on the cheek before sitting. Checking his pocket, he pulled out his wedding ring and put it on.

"Why do you take it off?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"I don't want to ruin it by wearing it while I work," he kissed her again, only this time on the lips, "Trust me, Ror. There's only room for two girls in my life." He touched Mary on the shoulder for a moment and looked back at Rory.

"I'm going to hold you to that." she said, smirking.

"I'm counting on it."

---

Lorelai bolted upright in bed. The dream had been so real. Jess and Rory married and happy with mother dearest out of the picture. And the girl. Oh, she was the mirror image of Rory as a child. Except for the eyes. Those were Jess's eyes taking in the world. Only that was a lie. Jess wasn't the father. The seventeen year old sleeping in the chair next to her was.

When she'd woken up in the hospital, the last person she expected to see was Tristan DuGrey. But there he was, hand combing through his hair nervously as he told her he'd be glad to drive her home after she got the okay to go. Minutes later they were in the car, engine revving and a thick silence hanging over them. Both were ashamed for their actions. Half way there, Tristan confessed whole-heartedly. Tears stung his eyes and his voice held so much emotion that Lorelai couldn't help but feel pity for him.

After they'd arrived at the Gilmore residence, he refused to leave. Since the hour was late, she showed him the couch and threw some blankets in his direction. Sometime after she'd gone to sleep he must have crept upstairs into her room to keep an eye on her. Make sure she had no more kamikaze incidents in mind. His hands were laced together, a soft expression on his face except for his brow which would tighten every couple of minutes. He was dreaming.

Confusion took over as she watched his chest rise and fall heavily. She should hate him. This boy had gotten her daughter pregnant. No matter how accidental it was, there was absolutely no way she could absolve him of that fact. But he had come here. He had tried to set things right, and in so doing saved her life.

But that wasn't the only reason why she was pushing away thoughts of death and torment as she looked at him. There was always that tone. That hushed whisper that only she could hear as he spoke about Rory. Love. He loved her, and that above all made forgiveness an option.

"Tristan." she called. He woke and collected himself.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Gilmore?" he asked politely.

"Better. But you should go. It's already seven and you have school."

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Lorelai was reminded of her dream, of those beautiful brown eyes, and knew that if she ever did see her grandchild they wouldn't exist. Instead the coloring would be replaced by crystal blue. Just like Rory. Just like Tristan.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I hear any news I'll give you a call."

"Thank you."

**A/N: Here it is. Please review and let me know what's going on in your head. It's really important to me. Love to all!**


End file.
